Rico
Ricochet is a Super Rare Brawler with low health and moderate damage output, but he is unique in that his Attack and Super use bullets that can bounce off of walls and keep traveling. When properly utilized, this ability can allow Ricochet to knock out enemy Brawlers without coming under fire himself. Attack: Bouncy Bullets Ricochet's main attack is a small burst of bullets with low spread that can bounce off of walls. This is really useful in situations when an enemy is around a corner because Ricochet will be able to hit them while they cannot easily retaliate. With each bounce, the bullets gain 1.67 tiles of additional range. Super: Trick Shot When his Super is used it fires a larger, longer-range burst of bouncing bullets which can keep traveling after hitting an enemy and can bounce off walls. This is very useful in situations when the enemies are all grouped together, allowing you to hit multiple targets. This attack is very similar to Ricochet's main attack and can be used to hit enemies around corners as well. Star Power: Super Bouncy If Ricochet's bullets (from either main attack or Super) bounce off a wall, they turn white, travel faster, and deal 80 bonus damage. Tips *Ricochet has fairly low health, so you must utilize the bouncing ability of his Attack to damage enemies while staying out of enemy fire. *Ricochet's Super has a much longer range than his regular Attack, so it is useful for defeating enemy Brawlers that are escaping or making a shot that requires multiple bounces. *When shooting off a wall at an enemy moving away, move towards the place you are shooting to increase the range of your bullets so that you may hit more shots. If you cannot see them in bushes, move side-to-side while shooting off the wall to cover the most area with your bullets. *When Ricochet's Super attack is fully charged try to use it on enemies who are more or less surrounded by walls so you can get the maximum damage out of it. History *On 20/6/17, one more bullet was added to Ricochet's main attack. *On 11/8/17, Ricochet's health was increased to 600 (from 500). *On 4/9/17, Ricochet's rarity was changed from Rare to Super Rare. *On 12/9/17, Ricochet's health was increased to 700 (from 600) and his main attack's reload time was decreased to 1 second (from 1.25). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 18/12/17, Ricochet's Star Power damage was reduced to 80 (from 100), and his Star Power’s visual effect was changed. *On 16/01/18, Ricochet's health was reduced to 2400 (from 2800). *On 21/03/18, Ricochet‘s bullets now travel further every time they bounce and his projectile size was increased. *On 9/4/18, Ricochet’s reload speed was increased to 1.2 seconds (from 1 sec). *On 21/5/18, Ricochet’s main attack and Super damage was decreased to 300 (from 320). *On 29/5/18, Ricochet’s main attack and Super damage was decreased to 280 (from 300). *On 19/06/18, Ricochet's main attack range was decreased to 9.67 tiles and his bounce range was decreased to 1.67 tiles. Skins